


I don't want to die

by Milinsanc



Category: Bleach, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, lots of unrequited love though, not as many deaths as there could have been, sucks to be literally anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milinsanc/pseuds/Milinsanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ichigo Kurosaki knew the risks of being his age and living in the Nation of Seireitei. He promised to himself that if either of his sister’s ever got called up to fight, he would volunteer in their place, but he never expected this. "<br/>During the annual reaping, Ichigo volunteers in his sister's place to participate in the Hunger Games. Being Ichigo, it doesn't go exactly how he would expect, nor how any one in charge wanted.</p>
<p>(Notes about changing the rules inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to die

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: yes I messed with ages, relationships and the rule about one boy and one girl per district. It’s all for narrative effect. Also I haven’t read the Hunger Games series so I’m relying on my shaky memory of the movies… Anyway it’s AU…

 

Ichigo Kurosaki knew the risks of being his age and living in the Nation of Seireitei. It wasn’t like he could change anything about that without moving to the Capital, and despite his dad’s reasonably successful medical clinic, they were not nearly well off enough to facilitate moving. Besides, even if he did, that would have left Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki behind. Tatsuki still hadn’t gotten over Orihime’s departure a few years back, after the death of her brother. He promised to himself that if either of his sister’s ever got called up to fight, he would volunteer in their place, but he never expected this.

“Yuzu Kurosaki!” The announcer’s excited voice spread over the courtyard, and for a few seconds Ichigo could hear the rustling of tree leaves, a few quiet gasps of relief and his father’s desolate sob. He stood up.

“I volunteer!” His voice rang louder than the original proclaimation and Yuzu, just beginning to walk over to the stage, sent him a look so filled with heartbreak and relief he felt his knees almost give out. As Karin pulled Yuzu back into the crowd, he felt his feet walk up to the stage, and looked straight ahead, not daring to glance at anyone he knew for fear he might run away. As he reached the stage he heard the announcer ask his name.

“Ichigo Kurosaki.” He turned to face the crowd and ignored the announcer until she cleared her voice and went to pull the next name out of the giant bowl as dramatically as she could.

“Karin Kurosaki!”

Ichigo felt his heart seize desperately. There is no way he could have seen this coming, he had no plan in place for this circumstance. He looked out into the faces of the people he grew up with for the first time and saw Yuzu breaking down, and Karin kissing her forehead. He looked to his friends, and saw Chad nod without comprehension. The announcer, her voice shaky and for the first time, somewhat concerned, commenting on his family’s “honour and amazing privilege”. His baby sister was going to die. He had to protect her until the end and –

“I volunteer.” Chad called out to him, looking into his eyes and nodding again. Ichigo could only cover his mouth to prevent from screaming. The amount of relief he felt was overwhelming, but the guilt that followed it brought tears to his eyes.

“Well this is an unprecedented turn of events. What’s your name, young man?”

“Sado Yasutora.”

“And are you sure you’re young enough to participate?” The announcer asked with a voice that shook with nerves and fake laughter.

“Yes.” Chad looked directly at her before taking his place next to Ichigo and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Why did you volunteer for that girl?”

“She’s Ichigo’s little sister. I couldn’t let that happen.” Chad replied without looking away from Ichigo’s shaking body.

Ichigo looked up to glare at the announcer. She quickly moved on, thanking everyone for coming, and ushering the two of them through the district central building. He felt Chad’s hand slide off his shoulder as they began to walk, and looked back at him, trying to convey everything he felt in a single glance. Chad nodded at him again and the matter was settled.

 

 

Ichigo’s meeting with his family probably generated enough tears to fill the fountain in the centre of the courtyard where he watched his worst nightmare come to fruition. He did not cry, he hadn’t actually let tears leave his eyes since he watched his mother being beaten to death by so-called “peacekeepers” in her attempt to protect him as he tried to stop someone from being called up as tribute. He would never forget her blood pooling around his feet, her beautiful hair staining dark red, or the grey, fathomless eyes of the blonde man he tried to save.

Yuzu and Karin came in together, saying his father would be in a bit later, since a few people were admitted to his clinic and he couldn’t leave. Apparently a few men were standing outside to make sure he was performing his duty to the nation. Yuzu couldn’t stop crying, and as Ichigo held her, feeling his shirt being soaked with her tears, Karin quietly asked him to apologise and thank Chad for her. She couldn’t visit him herself, since they weren’t related, and as she whispered, Ichigo not being sure if he was meant to hear it at all “she couldn’t look at him”. He drew her into the hug as well, and assured them both he loved them and he would try his hardest to come back home. It was at that point the peacekeepers came and told them their time was up. He kissed them both on their foreheads and pushed them away, nodding at them to behave, and settled in to wait for his father.

It was past dark when Isshin came to see him. Both men stared at each other, thousands of long unspoken words caught in their throats.

“Ichigo…” The word shattered the still air, and Ichigo fell to his knees, unable to uphold his control anymore.

“I’m so sorry Dad.” His voice was weak, fragile like it hadn’t been since he still smiled and trusted that good always won.

“Oh Ichigo. My son.” His father pulled him in, holding him like Ichigo held his sisters earlier that day, “I’m so proud, and I’m so sorry. I wish you didn’t have to do this.”

“There was no other option.” Ichigo sighed and pushed away from his father, sitting back on his heels.

“It shouldn’t be like this.” Isshin glared purposelessly at the door.

“But it is.” Ichigo paused, “If I win…”

They looked at each other.

“Better head off. Tell Chad he has my eternal gratitude and if he needs anything I will do anything in my power to help him.”

“Unless we kill each other?” Ichigo offered with a heartless grin.

Isshin frowned at him, but a thought seemed to strike him, his eyebrows relaxing and the corners of his mouth turning up. “Maybe you won’t have to…”

Before Ichigo could ask him what he meant, his father had disappeared, the only trace of him remaining was the small token Ichigo felt in his fist. His fingers slowly opened to reveal a hand sewn square, filled with something sweet smelling and with his name embroidered on. The gentle scent wafted through the room, and Ichigo sat back and thought of his mother stroking his hair and saying she would protect him.

 

 

As Ichigo and Chad entered the train that would take them to the Capital, ignoring their escort, Ichigo spotted a blond man lying on a couch, a green and white striped hat covering his face. He and Chad sat opposite the man, staring at him curiously.

“Urahara get up or I swear to god I’ll butcher that fucking hat in my sleep.”

They both jumped at the sound of Chizuiro’s usually high pitched voice screaming in such a manner. The man groaned and slowly took off his hat, while rising off the couch into a more conventional sitting position. Ichigo could only stare as he felt his face heating up and his fists clenching.

“It’s you.” He said, the roughness of his voice startling the carriage. The man stared at him for a second before his eyes flicked up to Ichigo’s memorable hair and paling. He slipped easily off the couch into a kneeling bow, his head lowered.

“I’m so sorry. Your mother is a great woman.”

“She’s dead.” Ichigo growled. The man nodded quickly.

“Do you know each other?” Chizuiro asked while Chad rested one of his giant hands on Ichigo’s back reassuringly.

“I watched his mother die.” The man, Urahara, said before waving her further questions off and turning to the boys, “I’m your Mentor. I won the games 6 years ago and it’s my job to make sure you do the best you can.”

Chad nodded while Ichigo was still staring at Urahara’s eyes, trying to discern what he was thinking. The blond turned to him, and Ichigo watched as a smile overcame his face.

“I can guess that Chad here is strong, and that will serve him well during the games, but what about you?”

Ichigo ignored him to stare at the token his father gave him, which he held carefully in his hands. Chad answered for him.

“He’s clever, and he’s strong.”

“Well that’s good. The other thing you’ll both need to do is be friendly. Sponsors are useful, and while you, Chad, have the strong and silent thing going on, Ichigo’s relentless frown is a little unsettling.” Chizuiro interjected.

Ichigo and Chad shared an amused look. Despite Chad having spoken to these people more than Ichigo, his quiet demeanour was apparently inescapable.

“I can be friendly.” Ichigo said.

“Prove it.” Urahara replied.

Ichigo bowed his head for a moment, gathering his strength and pleasant thoughts to fake a smile he could not feel, raising his head and directing it first as Chizuiro, who blushed, and then at Urahara, who raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

“See? Friendly?”

Chad coughed into his hand and Ichigo shot him a glare.

“Ok then. Let’s hope you can maintain that for longer than two seconds when we get to the capital.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes and settled back to nap, while Chad strummed gently on the guitar Chizuiro had grudgingly let him bring.

 

 

The makeover process had been excruciating. The stylists had love his hair, gushing over his bold style and suggesting highlights and tips and lowlights until he’d flatly told them he inherited it form his dead mother and he’d prefer it if they didn’t change a single hair. He’d been confused when they plucked his eyebrows and waxed his chest and legs, until one quiet helper told him it’d make it easier to swim and wear the armour he’d be given. He had claimed that helpful voice then, and made it clear that he wouldn’t agree to anything until Hanatarou had explained it. Chizuiro had scolded him but he ignored her, preferring to tune her out instead of letting her make him angry.

Chad looked strange without his scraggly beard, but they’d let him keep his long hair. They both wore sharp suits now, and Ichigo made comments about how intimidating Chad’s was until the other boy put on giant, noise cancelling headphones. Hanatarou seemed intimidated by Chad’s size, which seemed logical given chad was twice his height and four times his width.

The other contestants, from the glimpses Ichigo caught, ranged from tiny and deadly, to cold and menacing or depressingly harmless. He saw a young girl, younger even then Yuzu or Karin, with bright pink hair, being carried around by a tall bald guy, always with handfuls of candy. He hadn’t spoken for an hour after that, despite Hanatarou and Chizuiro’s best efforts.

Ichigo did not look forward to the parade. The only thing his district, District 5, was known for was mining as far as he knew. It would have been homeless people and gangs, since most people belonged to one group or the other, but District 11 and 13 had been competing for that title for over 70 years. This year District 13 was winning, and District 11 had the dubious honour of being called the Candy County.

Ichigo dread inevitably being told he had to wear a miner’s uniform, but Urahara had an evil glint in his eye as he introduced a man called Tessai to them and said they would doing things slightly differently this year.

“It’s all about image and I’m so over mining. Did you know that not only does District 5 mine the most metals and precious minerals in the whole nation, but also does the most with it? You’re blacksmiths! Which is a slight improvement on miners, but Tessai will do a good job of dealing with that.” The slightly insane man said with a manic grin. The tall man behind him nodded and Chizuiro whispered to Hanatarou in a voice that was probably meant to be too low for Ichigo to hear, that they were like an older version of Chad and Ichigo. The idea sobered Ichigo from the volatile annoyance Urahara’s antics usually inspired, as he thought again of hoe it was unlikely that even one of him or Chad came out of the Arena, let alone the impossibility that would be both of them surviving.

 

 

As they rode out on their chariots, totally ignoring the crowd’s screaming – although for entirely different reasons, as Chad was not the sort to smile or wave, and Ichigo had just realised that his leaving had occurred on the same day as his mother’s death – they felt the heavy weight of their armour press them down, simultaneously forcing them to correct their posture. It was sleek, shiny and flexible, nothing like old statues of armour they’d seen in history books, but more like a form fitting unitard made out of metal, with protruding shoulder spikes and black hoods. He appreciated the sword slung across his back, massive and shaped like a giant cleaver. Chad’s suit was much the same, except his had jutting spines all up his arms (making it particularly inconvenient to be standing next to him) and he had two slim swords crossed on his back.

A particularly loud scream of his name made Ichigo look up, frown deepening as he accidentally stared directly into a camera. He didn’t look away for a moment, and Chad saw his best friend’s face plastered on every screen in sight, his arresting glare staring judgementally at everyone in the whole of Seireitei. Chad’s hand, operating off habit for when Ichigo’s mood fell too far south, landed on his shoulder, mindless of the sharp spikes piercing his skin. They shared a look and both settled back into their original positions, mindless of the fact they had just won over and created their own fan base.

“You have no idea how amazing that was.” Chizuiro said to them as they dismounted the chariot, Urahara nodding behind her in agreement.

Ichigo looked to Chad, who responded with a loose shrug.

“The resentful glare, the casual friendship, the casual bloodletting! Usually I wouldn’t approve but it was very fierce. You’ve really cemented your image as worthy opponents.” Chizuiro clasped Ichigo’s arm and shook it earnestly, her bright red hair hitting Chad in the face as she nodded furiously. “I can work with that! Oh you boys!”

Urahara pulled her away and waved them off to Tessai and Hanatarou. As they followed after the other men Ichigo grabbed Chad’s hand and examined the small scratches on his hand.

“You’re an idiot.” He said brusquely. Chad just nodded.

 

 

The training centre was prodigious, vast and open. Chad headed straight to the punching bags after Ichigo assured him he was happy to train alone. Ichigo moved towards the survival section, standing next to a girl near his age with long strawberry blond hair that reminded him of his mother.

“Hey.” He said. She jumped back and stared at him for a moment.

“Oh hi! Sorry you startled me. Did you need me for something?” She smiled brightly at him and he felt a bad decision coming.

“Could you show me how this works?” He smiled slightly to soften his request. She blushed and nodded, briefly explaining how the user was meant to choose which plants were and weren’t poisonous. They worked together for a while before he thought he’d grasped enough of it. “Thank you.”

“No problem! Anything I can do to help really. I’m Orihime.” He forced himself to look away from the movements her excited jumping was causing.

“Ichigo. I’m going to head over to try something else now. See ya later.” He left then before he could make the alliance he so desperately wanted to. He felt an urge to protect her, probably because she seemed so relentlessly positive and friendly. He didn’t notice a lithe, dark haired boy staring at him while shooting arrows at a target with frightening speed.


End file.
